Scourge of the Slave Lords
A1-4: Scourge of the Slave Lords, is a compiled module of A1: Slave Pits of the Undercity, A2: Secret of the Slavers Stockade, A3: Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords and A4: In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords. It was heavily revised by David Cook, with original content added to better connect the modules together and also to link these modules to T1-T4: The Temple of Elemental Evil and GDQ1-7: ''Queen of the Spiders''. Chapters 1, 2, and 4 contain almost entirely new content, covering the journey between destination. Chapter 3 is A1: Slave pits of the Undercity , Chapter 5 is A2:'' Secret of the Slavers Stockade''. Chapter 6 and 7 is A3: Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords. Blurb Scourge of the Slave Lords "Screams echo in the night, the charred remnants of a village are mute by day. From the decaying lands of the Pormarj, slavers have struck again! '' ''The adventure that began in the Temple of Elemental Evil now sweeps southward across the Wild Coast and into the desolate lands of the inhuman Pomarj. Slave raiders scour the countryside, leaving death and destruction in their wake. Daring adventurers strike into the heartland of the foe to harry the villains and bring retribution and justice to the land. '' ''This product contains the completely revised Aerie of the Slavelords series of adventures. Also included are new challenges and new scenarios detailing the Wild Coast, the city of Highport, the blasted lands of the Pomarj and the Drachensgrab Mountain. '' ''With the beginning found in the Temple of Elemental Evil, your campaign adventure can lead characters from 7th level all the way to 11th and beyond! Hours of adventure and excitement lie between these covers! Index See individual modules A1, A2, A3 and A4 for indexes for those modules sections. Below are any additions or changes. Art * Ron and Val Lakey Lindahn: Raiders(p.7), Escape(p.22), Slave Lord's Den (p.43), Bear(p.50), The Kitchen(p.70), The Storoper(p.94), Panic at the Docks(p.122), The Slave Lords(p.126), * Ron Lindahn: Fighting Orcs(p.35), Hill Fort(p.57), * Erol Otus: Equipment (Same as from A4 but used for A2's section)(p.46), * Bill Willingham: Markessa and Goblins(Map 24: City Geomorphs), from A2(p.28). Characters Listed below are characters that were added or expanded by A1-4. See individual modules for characters from the original modules. * Revv Aair- A Halfling merchant that wishes to join the party along the road from Hommlet to Safeton(p.5-) ** His Nephew, Bellod(p.6) * Dame Gold, Most Worthy. Noble(p.5) ** Dame Gold's Staff: Aefird (Chamberlain), Alexander Wolffson (Herald), Duroc & David (Pageboys), Jayl of the Gnarley (Bard), Kale (Cook), Shane & Meara Bannan, Ludwig, Amelia, and Wolfgang (Servants), Ernst Carpenter (Master of the Stables), Christopher of the Wood (Forester), Wilheim and Wilheimsson (Gardeners), Maida, Natale, Yvonne (Scullery Maids),Vinzio, Laramas, and Terrence (Grooms), Cup (Spitboy)(p.9) ** Dame Gold's Guests: Bernaldo Bravos (Famous aged Paladin), Hammish of Drone (Sage on ancient lore), "Burly" Katrina (Locally famous Fighter), Randallson the Neat (Magic User), Thaddeus (A reputable scoundrel'), Derish of Safeton (High Cleric of Safeton), Bruthas Baddenson (A well known Merchant), Jack Knob (Dwarven locksmith), Arianrhod de Turiss (Daughter of an influential Baron), Ko (High ranking monk), Joseph of the Light (Self proclaimed prophet), Mitgan (Famous artist; Sculpting and Painting)(p.9) ** Black Kerr- An eccentric, famous alchemist, supposedly capable of curing a lycanthropic like disease from the Hepmonalands(p.9,11) *** The slavers document on page 17 seems to refer to only some of the above, in order: Dame Gold, Any three of the younger boys (Possibly Duroc, David, Wilheimsson), (Shane & Meara Bannan), Any four of the unskilled men, Jayl of the Gnarley or Mitgan, Hammish of Drone, Black Kerr. * Dergrenche, half-orc leader of raiding party * The Mad One, an eccentrically mad, CN elf who spies for the Slavers. Nameless, he is referred to by 'Safe' or 'Safeton' in slaver documents (p.8,12,17) * Jurgen Wolfe, eccentric captain of The Ewe.(p.8,14) * Agnar Ruvik/Agnar Ork, Dwarf slaver agent, brother to Ragnar (Note: Also called 'Agnar Ork' but this appears to be a mistake as 'Ruvik' )(p.13-14) * Targil the Red, slaver agent(p.13-14) * Bornthein Hoetoe, Halfling, unwilling slaver agent(p.13-14) * Carn, retired adventurer and innkeep/ex-owner of the Broken Rudder(p.15) * Ragnar Ruvik of clan Hargrit, Dwarf and brother to Agnar, Minor Slave Lord, ringleader of the Elredd slavers and paymaster of the Elredd spy network. Loyal to Edralve (p.15,16,17) * Hazzard, spellcaster and Ragnar Ruvik'ss right hand man, loyal to Stalman Klim(p.16,17) * Knocker, exmember of the thieves guild and potential ally(p.16) * Feordor(p.22,28) * Girana, Captain of The Ghoul, Elf.(p.22) * Cut Throats of Highport: Alexander, Hergist, Kermail, Villehardouin.(p.28) * Stalman Klim * Edralve(p.45) * Sturm Blucholtz- a previously unnamed thief in A1, now a minor Slave Lord in Highport(p.36,44) * Joinville, Captain of the Bloodwort ''the slave ship that raided Windy Crag(p.45) * Morag, Chieftan of the wildmen in Drachensgrab Hills(p.50) * Kotto, Witchdoctor of the wildmen in Drachensgrab Hills.(p.50) * Flubbort and Chop Ear. The latter is the 'boss' of a tribe of humanoids- their exact race is left to player choice and could be Goblin, Gnoll or Flind.(p.50) * Growl, a werebear.(p.50) * Rover, a Moon Dog(p.50) * Pluug, Orc and sub-chief of the Crooked Claw Clan.(p.52) * Noserbender and Earpoker, chief and subchief respectively of the goblin Hill Beater clan(p.53) * Clay Mane, cowardly chief of the Kerrla Gnolls(p.53) * Blackfur, chief of the Veela Flinds(p.54) * Grazzcyk, a Stone Giant(p.91) * Oric, a helpful peasant of Suderham(p.97) * Tudwil, a Suderham Magistrate(p.105) * Taliesin, a bard touched by destiny (''Note: The module stresses how important Taliesin is and that his story will continue in the GDQ1-7: Queen of the Spiders module, however he never appears in another publication).(p.105) Creatures Page numbers or creatures in bold are additional creatures to the ones from the original modules. Creatures in italics are more mundane fauna or flora. * Ant, Giant (p.32,38-39,114) * Antelope, Hill (p.50) * Ape, Carnivourous(p.58,65) * Aspis(p.30,36-39,42) * Ankheg'(p.18,'61')' * Badger(p.72) * Badger, Giant(p.116) * Basilisk(p.30,32-33) * Bat, Giant(p.90) * Beetle, cave(p.85) * Beetle, Fire (p.116) * Boar(p.73) * Boggle(p.64,74,77) * Bugbear(p.6,8,'78,82,'90,'91) * Cave Fisher(p.118) * Caveling(p.72,85-86) * Centipede, Giant(p.85) * Cloaker (p.69-71) * Crab, Giant(p.115) * Crayfish, Giant (p.116) * Crocodile(p.30,36) * Dog, War(p.'8,'''58) * '''Dog, Devil(p.51) * Dog, Death(p.51) * Doppleganger(p.30,35,36,42) * Drow(p.89) * Dwarf(p.9,13,'85,86) * Elf (p.'9,12,20,'''57,76,81,82,85-87) * '''Ettin(p.7) * Firbolg(p.90) * Flind(p.47,50,54,90) * Galeb Duhr(p.90) * Gelatinous Cube(p.107) * Ghast(p.29,30,97) * Ghoul(p.29,30,32,97) * Giant, Hill(p.90-91) * Giant, Mountain(p.90) * Giant, Stone(p.90-91) * Glow Fungus (p.115,116) * Gnome(p.6,'86) * Gnoll(p.'47,50,53,57,'58,87,'90,'91-95,120,124) * Goat, Giant (p.120) * Goblin('p.7,8,46,50,52-53,72,74,75,78,80-82,84) * Golem, Flesh(p.106) * Green Slime(p.30,36,120) * Halfling(p.5,13,'72,85) * Half-orc(p.'25,'29,30,32-36,'47, '71, '''96, '''120) * Harpy(p.30,33-34) * Haunt(p.58,74) * Hell Hound(p.106) * Hobgoblin(p.57-59,61-65,67-68,72-75,87,89,'90,'120,122) * ''Horse, Light(p.62) * Horse, Medium(p.62) * Human('p.5-6,9-20,'30,36,42-44,'47-50,'57,62-63,65-67,73,82,85,86,'90-91,'97-103,120,121) * Hyenadon(p.93) * Kobold (p.72,'90-91,'113,114) * Lacedon (p.122) * Leprechaun(p.91) * Leucrotta(p.91) * Lizard, Cave(p.85) * Lizard, Fire (p.121) * Lizard, Giant (Dead)(p.73) * Lizard, Minotaur(p.103) * '''Lycanthrope, Werebear(p.50) * Lycanthrope, Wereboar(p.73) * Lycanthrope, Werewolf(p.83) * Magmen(p.124) * Medusa(p.74) * Mimic, Killer(p.106) * Minotaur(p.88,107) * Moon Dog (p.51) * Myconid(p.117) * Myconid Zombie(p.117) * Norker(p.90) * Octopi(sic), Giant(p.19) * Ogre(p.30,36,39,51,'57,72,'90,'91,121) * Ogre, Magi (p.57,83-84,'90) * Ogrillon(p.7) * Orc(p.7,8,13,18,25, 29, 30,32-36, 39-44,47,52,'71,'90,B120) * Ooze, Grey(p.38) * Owlbear(p.81-82,90) * Oxen(p.62) * Pegasus(p.5) * Piercer(p.92,118) * Phantom (p.76) * Pterosaur, Giant (p.51) * Rakshasa(p.97, 104-105) * Ram, Giant(p.90) * Rat, Giant(p.30,36,74,85-86,100) * Roper(p.117-118) * Rot Grub(p.38) * Rust Monster(p.95) * Sandling(p.112) * Shambling Mound(p.108) * Shrieker(p.113,115-117) * Skeleton(p.29,30) * Snake, Giant Constrictor(p.108) * Snake, Viper (p.66) * Spider, Cave(p.85) * Spider, Giant(p.75-76,91) * Spider, Trapdoor(p.118) * Stirge(p.29,30,36) * Storoper(p.93) * Tick, Giant (p.18) * Troll(p.36,90) * Troll, Giant(p.90) * Turtle, Giant (p.120)(Misspelt 'Turgle') * Verbeeg(p.52,90) * Violet Fungus(p.115,116) * Weasel, Giant(p.30,36) * Wight(p.30,32,91,97) * Will-o-wisp(p.112) * Wolf(p.'53,'64,74,78) * Wolf, Winter (p.74) * Wolf, Worg(p.78,80,81) * Zombie(p.29,30) Events * The Feast of Edoira, a week long festival celebrating an ancient Saint Edoira, who unified multiple good religions allowing good aligned people of different faiths to work together. Nowadays the Feast is more an excuse to have a festival, with many of its connotations left. Takes place in early spring.(p.10) * Wind of Covetousness, a strange breeze that can occur anywhere and causes brief moments of possessive greed in people.(p.105) Items Some of the Curious or interesting items in the module not found in the original: * A giant sun umbrella for sun sensitive races(p.8) * A pamphlet on battle tactics, written in common but published in the Pomarj.(p.8) * A Vedic style necklace (Rakshasa in AD&D were specifically from India, Earth)(p.105) Locations * Blue (Mentioned Only)(p.22) * Elredd(p.12,14-19) * Drachensgrab Hills (p.47) * Hepmonaland (Mentioned Only)(p.11) * Highport(p.24-25) * Hommlet(p.5-6) * Fax (Mentioned Only)(p.15) * Gnarley Forest(p.6) * Kro Kerlep (Mentioned Only)(p.22) * Kron Hills(p.6) * Monmurg (Mentioned Only)(p.22) * Port Toli (Mentioned Only)(p.22) * Prymp (Mentioned Only)(p.22) * Safeton(p.5-6,8) ** Windy Crag, Dame Gold's manor.(p.8) * Welkwood(p.6,12) * Wild Coast(p.6) * Wooly Bay(p.14) Organisations * Rangers * Slavers * Orc Tribe, The Crooked Claw clan(p.52) * Goblin Tribe, the Hill Beaters(p.52-53) * The Kerrla/Lay Kerr Gnolls(p.53) * The Veela Flinds (p.54) * Brotherhood of Granite, which Grazzcyk says he is apart of.(p.91) Behind The Scenes The iconic sails of the slaver's ships went from yellow sails in 1980(A1, A2, A3, A4), to purple sails(p.8) in 1986 (A1-4), and back to yellow in Slavers and A0-A4. There is an implication that card games are not known in the wild coast or neighbouring nations, as a guest brings a 'foreign game' using 'something he calls a deck of cards'.(p.10) Hex J2-122, the supposed location of the village in the Hepmonalands where Dame Gold's brother is, would be 5 hexes below of the boundaries of the Darlene map at the time and soundly in ocean on newer maps. Differences between original modules and A1-4 General differences * A1-4 lacks the rules for Tournament play that all of the original A series had. * Difference in information layout, such as no longer placing stats directly after a creature's name, but after the scene description. * Eldrave and Stalman Klim are given greater roles trying to play against each other. * Additional maps have been added, including a Darlene style map focusing on the Wildcoast and Pomarj, that notes various humanoid clan locations. A1 and Chapter 3: The Temple of Highport * Different introductory description of the temple. A1(p.2), A1-4(p.29) * Refers to slavers (A1(p.4)) as humans (A1-4(p.30)) with slightly different descriptions. * Gnomes and Halflings are no longer automatically exempted from a trap (A1(p.5)),(A1-4,(p.30)) * A different description of the 'False Slaver's Lair' (A1(p.8)), (A1-4(p.33) * Extra information in 'Temple Chamber' section, relating to new A1-4 content (A1(p.10)), (A1-4(p.36)) * A1-4 Lacks the humorous graffiti examples from A1 (A1(p.14)),(A1-4(p.40)) * The unnamed thief in Slave Lord's Den is named Sturm Blucholtz (A1(p.18)), (A1-4(p.44)) A2 and Chapter 4:Into the Wilderness & Chapter 5: The Slavers' Stockade * The introductory section of A2 is greatly expanded, detailing the encounters briefly mentioned(A2(p.4)), (A1-4(p.55)) * The unnamed slave at the very beginning of A2 is now a guest from Dame Gold's manor. The module assumes male but which guest is optional. (A2(p.5)), (A1-4(p.55)) * Different descriptions of the 'leaders' of the Hill fort, and includes Adhu Nazaryet as a 'leader' (A2(p.3)), (A1-4(p.58)) * Changes in spelling of names; Gulyet (A2(p.3)) to Guliyet (A1-4(p.58)), Winower (A2(p.10)) to Winnower (A1-4(p.64)) * Slightly different descriptions of slaves- mostly abbreviated. (A2(p.33)), (A1-4(p.86)) * Correction in Markessa's bodyguard's description, clarifying that both he and Icar can tell Markessa and her double apart (A2(p.34)), (A1-4(p.87)) A3 and Chapter 6: The Caves of the Drachensgrab and Chapter 7: The Hidden City of Suderham * Expanded introduction to the Drachensgrab area (A3(p.2)), (A1-4(p.90)) * King Olarek the mad is expanded and went from being the grandfather of the current ruler of Suderham, to the desposed Baron and self styled King of the previous region, replaced by the Slave Lords. (A3(p.97)),(A1-4(p.97)) * Difference in description and delivery of the Beggar's clue (A3(p.9)), (A1-4(p.99)) * The Madam of the Sign of the Rose is an agent for the Slave Lords (A3(p.10)), (A1-4(p.100)) * Difference in description and delivery of the White Knight's clue (A3(p.11)), (A1-4(p.100)) * The Treasury now has a set treasure list (A3(p.11)), (A1-4(p.102)) * The slave pens now contain Dame Gold and entourage(A3(p.13)), and the unnamed beggar in (A3(p.9)), later named Selzen Murtano(A4(p.19)), an agent of good, in A4 has been changed to Deeb, an agent of Edralve.(A1-4(p.102-103)) * Has additional possible encounters in Suderham (A1-4(p.105)) * In the possible encounter with the Slave Lords, all nine are present, changing the battle plan of the encounter. Feetla has been renamed Eanwulf, and Stalman Klim was the chosen name between A3's Mordrammo and A4's Stalman Klim. Further more it now seems that Stalman Klim is leader of the slave lords instead of Feetla/Eanwulf(A1-4(p.109)) A4 and Chapter 8: Dungeons of the Slavelords and Chapter 9: Suderham in Flames! * Slightly different introduction to being imprisoned.(A1-4,(p.110-111)),(A4(p.2-4)) * Edralve, rather than Selzen Murtano, helps smuggle things to the PCs(A1-4,(p.112))(A4(p.4)) * Slightly different description after escaping (A1-4(p.119)),(A4(p.16)) * The 'Friend Indeed' is not Selzen Murtano but one of Dame Gold's Guests(A1-4(p.121)),(A4(p.19)) * Slightly different descriptions (mostly for Stalman Klim and Edralve), under 'The Water Dragon' (A1-4(p.121-122)),(A4(p.20-23)) * No mention of Selzen Murtano as a source of information (A1-4(p.124)),(A4(p.23)) * Describes the events after leaving Suderham and returning to civilisation (A1-4(p.124-125)) * Lamonsten gets the epithet 'Lamonsten the Lazy' (A1-4(p.127)),(A4(p.20)) Appendix Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:A Series Category:TAGDQ Series